dbh_unofficialfandomcom-20200213-history
Freedom March
Freedom March is the 28th chapter of Detroit: Become Human. It is in the perspective of Markus. 'Flowchart' *Time to reflect *Enjoy some time alone **Look at Broken Mirror **Play Piano **Walk on Beam **Read Android Arson **Read Eastern Space Race *North arrives **Share past **Hide past ***Leave ***Ask North about her past ****North leaves ****Share memories *Simon survived in "Public Enemy" **Simon forgives Markus *In the mall *Free your people **Convert Android Vendor **Convert Personal Android ***Be Aggressive With Owner ***Be Calm With Owner **Convert Security Android **Convert Android Cleaner **Convert Parked Androids **Convert Personal Android **Prepare the March **Convert Delivery Androids **Delivery Androids Block the Road **Open Manhole *Start the March **Convert Android AX400 **Convert Android Workers *March **Convert Androids **Hack Screens **Chant *Policeman blocks march **Raise hands **Ignore *Reach the Plaza *Police block the march **Stand your ground ***Police fire unprovoked ****Run Away *****Some Androids Escape ******'Markus Fled' ****Sacrifice Self *****Police Keep Firing ******'Markus stood his Ground and was Killed' *****John joined in "Spare Parts" ******John sacrifices himself *******'John Gave his Life to Save Markus' *****Simon survived in "Public Enemy" ******Simon sacrifices himself *******'Simon Gave his Life to Save Markus' ****Charge *****Lose the fight ******Shoot yourself *******'Markus Committed Suicide' ******Do Nothing *******Police Keep Firing ********'Police Gunned Markus Down' *******John joined in "Spare Parts" ********John sacrifices himself *********'John Gave his Life to Save Markus' *******Simon survived in "Public Enemy" ********Simon sacrifices himself *********'Simon Gave his Life to Save Markus' *****Win fight ******Police retreat *******'Markus Defeats the Police' **Leave ***Police open fire ****Run away *****Some androids escape ******'Markus Fled' ****Sacrifice self *****Police Keep Firing ******'Markus stood his Ground and was Killed' *****John joined in "Spare Parts" ******John sacrifices himself *******'John Gave his Life to Save Markus' *****Simon survived in "Public Enemy" ******Simon sacrifices himself *******'Simon Gave his Life to Save Markus' ****Charge *****Lose fight ******Shoot yourself *******'Markus Committed Suicide' ******Do Nothing *******Police Keep Firing ********'Police Gunned Markus Down' *******John joined in "Spare Parts" ********John sacrifices himself *********'John Gave his Life to Save Markus' *******Simon survived in "Public Enemy" ********Simon sacrifices himself *********'Simon Gave his Life to Save Markus' *****Win fight ******Police retreat *******'Markus Defeats the Police' ****Charge *****Lose fight ******Shoot yourself *******'Markus Committed Suicide' ******Do Nothing *******Police Keep Firing ********'Police Gunned Markus Down' *******John joined in "Spare Parts" ********John sacrifices himself *********'John Gave his Life to Save Markus' *******Simon survived in "Public Enemy" ********Simon sacrifices himself *********'Simon Gave his Life to Save Markus' *****Win fight ******Police retreat *******'Markus Defeats the Police' 'Relationship Changes' 'Jericho' *Choose to sacrifice self (Very Positive) *Charge at Police and win fight (Very Positive) *Charge at the police and lose the fight (Very Negative) *Choosing to flee (Very Negative) 'North' *Choosing "truth" when she asks about Markus' past on the roon (Positive) *Choosing "sincere" when she asks about Markus' past on the roof (Positive) *Asking her about her past (Positive) *Choosing "avoid" when asking about past (Negative) *Choosing "not important" when asking about past (Negative) *Choosing "leave" instead of her past on the roof (Negative) *Choosing "other north" when Markus asks about her past (Positive) *Choosing "trust" when Markus asks about her past (Positive) *Choosing "aggressive" when Markus asks about her past (Negative) *Markus and North access each other memories (Very Positive) *Choosing "stand ground" the first time (Negative) *Choosing to flee from the police (Very Negative) *Choosing "attack" after choosing "abandon", "stand ground" or "disperse" (Negative) 'Simon' *Choosing "stand ground" the first time (Negative) *Choosing to flee from the police (Positive) *Choosing "attack" after choosing either "abandon", "stand ground" or "disperse" (Negative) 'Josh' *Choosing "stand ground" the first time (Positive) *Choosing to flee from the police (Negative) *Choosing "attack" after choosing either "abandon", "stand ground" or "disperse" (Positive) 'Public Opinion' *Choosing "stand ground" when the police block the march (Positive) *Choosing "stand ground" again when the police block the march (Positive) *Choosing "sacrifice" after the police fire unprovoked (Very Positive) *Choosing "abandon" after choosing "attack" (Positive) *Winning the fight after choosing "charge" when the police block the march. (Very Negative) Category:Chapters